Don't Look Under the Bed
| runtime = 100 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Don't Look Under The Bed is a 1999 Disney Channel Original Movie. It is also the Disney Channel's second and final attempt at a horror film (the first being Tower of Terror) released by Disney (who also created similar themed films such as Something Wicked This Way Comes and The Watcher in the Woods). This film was the first DCOM to be rated TV-PG due to scary scenes. Plot The movie is about a teenage girl named Frances Bacon McCausland (Erin Chambers), a girl who focuses on logic and realities. Strange things have been going on in the quiet little town of Middleberg. Dogs on people's roofs, alarm clocks going off three hours early, eggs all over the teacher's car, Jello in the swimming pool, and B's spray-painted all over town, including the lockers of the school—except for Frances' locker, which has a B inside it. All these weird pranks seem to point to Frances, but none of it makes sense to her. The only person who can help her in this situation is a guy only she can see; Larry Houdini (Eric "Ty" Hodges II) (Francis's little brother's imaginary friend). Larry tells Frances that she's being framed by the Boogeyman, and he seems to know what's going on better than she does. Frances has a difficult time believing what Larry tells her, because (due to her having to cope with Darwin, her little brother's, serious childhood illness) she's always tried to look at the world like an adult, using logic and facts to explain everything. Over time, the Boogeyman's (Francis's old imaginary friend) pranks become more insidious and incriminating which further ruins Frances' life. Frances ends up losing her friend Joanne, making an idiot of herself when she tries to convince others of Larry's existence and having her family questioning her sanity. The two of them decide to put their heads together to get rid of the Boogeyman. Then she learns that Larry was Darwin's imaginary friend. But, Frances told Darwin in the past that Larry was not real so Darwin does not believe in him anymore, so Larry starts to turn into a boogeyman himself which is the fate of all imaginary friends who get cut loose prematurely. Finally, the Boogeyman performs such a crazy prank that the entire town is demanding answers from Frances and her family and turned Frances into an outcast in front of the town and her family. Then Darwin gets kidnapped by the Boogeyman, who hopes to kill him, and Larry and Frances must travel into the mysterious Boogeyworld under the bed to save him and restore her reputation. For a few minutes, Larry turns into a complete Boogeyman and almost kills Darwin by throwing him over a cliff. But Frances convinces Darwin that Larry was real and Larry reverts back to his normal self. After using a special machine on the original boogeyman, Frances realizes that its her old imaginary friend, Zoe. Frances had turned her back on Zoe when her baby brother became sick and she had decided that imaginary friends and flights of fancy were childish and useless while family and the reality was important which she thought were the only things to save him. She apologizes to the boogeyman and Zoe returns to her old imaginary self . They all return to the real world and Larry and Zoe have to leave. Frances, whose name was cleared and her life back in order, has become too old and they have to go to new children. Frances is distraught as it was not easy for her to believe in them again so, before Larry and Zoe leave, Larry kisses Frances as a way of showing her that childhood was great but, then, so is adulthood if she keeps a sense of wonder. Reaction Though the movie was liked by fans and some critics, the movie allegedly received some complaints by parents who found the movie was too scary and dark for the likes of children. Disney apparently had similar problems of producing films with dark themes in the 1980s, especially the 1983 Something Wicked This Way Comes. However, Once Disney decided to switch to mainly comedies, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody,The Suite Life of Zack & Cody - Disney Channel Sonny with a Chance,Sonny with a Chance - Disney Channel Wizards of Waverly Place,Wizards of Waverly Place - Disney Channel Phineas and Ferb,Phineas & Ferb - Disney Channel That's So Raven,That's So Raven - Disney Channel Hannah Montana,Hannah Montana - Disney Channel the movie and other movies geared toward horror, ''Tower of Terror'', were taken out of out rotation even during Halloween, though the Tower of Terror was presented by Disney, and is not part of the DCOM collection. Cast *Erin Chambers as Frances Bacon McCausland *Jake Sakson as Darwin McCausland *Eric "Ty" Hodges II as Larry Houdini *Robin Riker as Karen McCausland *Steve Valentine as Boogeyman *Stephen Tobolowsky as Michael McCausland *Rachel Kimsey as Zoe References External links * * Category:Disney Channel original films Category:DCOMs